Honest Trailer - Godzilla (1998)
Godzilla (1998) is the 58th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Gilli Nissim, ' Dan Murrell', Spencer Gilbert and''' Andy Signore. It parodies the 1998 American monster film Godzilla. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. '''It was published on May 13, 2014, to coincide with the theatrical release of the reboot ''Godzilla (2014). It is 4 minutes 23 seconds long.' '''It has been viewed over 5.6 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Godzilla (1998) on YouTube' ''"Dean Devlin and Roland Emmerich transform the most iconic movie monster of all time into a box-headed, chicken-legged, no-atomic-breath-having, Jay Leno-chinned, stupid-faced, flat-nosed piece of sh*t." '~ Honest Trailers - Godzilla (1998) Script From Roland Emmerich, director of some of the biggest disaster films of all time, comes one of the biggest film disasters of all time: Godzilla. When a French Polynesian water iguana (Godzilla) terrorizes New York City, the army turns to the only man for the job: this...worm scientist?...who the screenwriters gave a hard-to-pronounce last name in a half-assed attempt at comedy. (shows characters mispronouncing Niko Tatopoulos's name) Get it? It's Greek. He'll team up with his ex-girlfriend Audrey, a whiny wannabe reporter who can't act; the French secret service, the Frenchiest French guys who ever Frenched (shows the French secret service members saying stereotypical French things); and the U.S. military, who destroys more of New York City than Godzilla does. Strap in for an installment of the beloved franchise that was so terrible, the Japanese had to completely distance themselves from it, then have the real Godzilla kick its ass (shows fight between the two Godzillas from '''Godzilla: Final Wars). Watch as Dean Devlin and Roland Emmerich transform the most iconic movie monster of all time into a box-headed, chicken-legged, no-atomic-breath-having, Jay Leno-chinned, stupid-faced, flat-nosed piece of sh*t. God, I hate this movie. Experience the film that was so desperate to capitalize on your nostalgic love of '' Jurassic Park,'' that they ultimately just ended up ripping off ''Jurassic Park.'' (compares clips of Jurassic Park and Godzilla) Ughhh, I'd rather watch ''Jurassic Park III,'' and that's saying a lot ('''Velociraptor: ALAN!). So grab your gordita (Taco Bell Chihuahua: Hey, Godzilla, want something to drink?) and come with Puff Daddy (shows clip of music video for "Come With Me" by Puff Daddy) to relive one of the most dated '90s movies of all time, featuring awkward technology references (Audrey: The network is on an intranet.), busy signals, Siskel and Ebert jokes, Kodak disposable cameras, Josta Cola, Blockbuster Video, Sony Beta Tapes, Matt from Melrose Place (Doug Savant as Sergeant O'Neil), uncomfortable Twin Towers references... Charles Caiman: The worst act of destruction since the World Trade Center bombing. Uhhh, um...l-let's just skip to "Starring". Starring Bueller? Bueller? (Matthew Broderick as Niko Tatopoulos), Career Killer (Maria Pitillo as Audrey Timmonds), The Profrenchional (Jean Reno as Philippe Roche), Kathy Griffin (Vicki Lewis as Elsie Chapman), The Voice of Kent Brockman (Harry Shearer as Charles Caiman), The Voice of Chief Wiggum (Hank Azaria as Victor "Animal" Palotti), The Voice of Bart Simpson (Nancy Cartwright as Caiman's Secretary), and Why, God?!(Zilla). Godzilla. (shows clips of Joe Brody watching Godzilla in the '2014 Godzilla film) Good luck, Heisenberg. Trivia * Screen Junkies have also produced an Honest Trailer for the film's reboot ''Godzilla (2014) '', its sequel 'Godzilla: King of the Monsters and several other movies involving giant monsters and giant robots like Kong: Skull Island, Pacific Rim,'' Pacific Rim: Uprising,' Transformers',' Power Rangers 'and' 'many more. See 'list of Honest Trailers.' * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception 'Honest Trailers - Godzilla (1998) 'has a 98.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Reviews for this Honest Trailer were positive, with many sites showing appreciation for the Honest Trailer's harsh tone. Geek Tyrant declared "Roland Emmerich's 1998 movie was the stupidest damn thing ever, and it's great to watch this funny honest trailer tear into it." CinemaBlend remarked that the Honest trailer delivered an "assault of truth" and gives the film "the ribbing it deserves." CinemaBlend wrote that "the centerpiece of all of this carnage is an unrelenting assault of put downs lobbed at the actual design of the creature itself." The Mary Sue wrote that the Screen Junkies brought "some humor to the massive, festering disaster of a disaster movie." The site also commented that though Honest Trailer this Honest Trailer was brutal, it can't be as brutal as "actually sitting through this full movie." Bustle noted that the Honest Trailer "doesn't cut the movie any slack" but "you'll quickly be on the Honest Trailer's side when you realize just how bad the Americanized 90s version of the movie is." The site also wrote "this overly truthful trailer is just making us even more excited about 'Bryan Cranston's version'." Production credits Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Episode Written by Gilli Nissim, Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert and Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Godzilla '98 Gets An Honest, Thermonuclear Trailer Roast '- CinemaBlend article * 'This Video Explains Why The 1998 'Godzilla' Movie Was A Complete Disaster '- Business Insider article * 'Watch the Honest Trailer for the 1998 'Godzilla' film '- EW article * '1998 'Godzilla' Honest Trailer Makes the 2014 Bryan Cranston Film Look Even Better '- Bustle article * 'The New Godzilla’s Inevitable “Honest Trailer” Can’t Be as Brutal as This Godzilla (1998) One '- The Mary Sue article * 'Honest Trailer for GODZILLA 1998 '''- Geek Tyrant article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Science-fiction Category:1990s Category:Monster films Category:Reboots Category:Roland Emmerich Category:Season 3 Category:Tristar Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Category:Toho Category:Godzilla